


It's never too late to start all over again

by yeaprikaun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Alternative Perspective, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army Dean Winchester, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Castiel and Anna Milton are Siblings, Cinnamon Roll Jack Kline, Doctor Jessica Moore, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Freeform, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, Oops and Hi, POV Jack Kline, References to Supernatural (TV), Teen Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaprikaun/pseuds/yeaprikaun
Summary: Where Castiel loses something precious only to find something even more valuablebutHeaven has other plans for him.ORAn alternative universe reverse fic for s13e05





	It's never too late to start all over again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from the pov of Jack who's aged between 5-10 years old and hence the descriptions. This is not beta-d and so if any edits are to be done please message me.

The rain has been pouring steadily since he had entered the store.

Jack let out a sigh and braved out without an umbrella on his way back on the rainy road. He hadn't even gone two steps when a truck passed by him and drenched him in more water and mud. At least the groceries are safe, mused Jack while clutching tighter the bundle inside his coat. Then he looked down to his clothes.

His father is going to be so upset.

.

Castiel likes to believe that he is unlike any other fathers from Jack's school. He never scolds him if he makes a mistake but rather explains to him why the thing is wrong and what could have been done instead.

Anna says Jack is exceptional because from her experience, boys about this age listen less and wreck havoc more. Castiel knows Jack is a blessing from heaven. Not only because he is such a good kid but also because he found him when Castiel had no more reason to breathe.

He still remembers the day when the call from Sam came and the earth beneath his feet just vanished. He had no more willingness for anything. He knew that the job had high consequences but never he thought he wound face this too. But soon he found Jack alone and huddled in the back lit lane beside the convenience store three blocks away from his place. He immediately took the small kid back to his place and after one month he was Jack's legal parent. This isn't how usually it goes but even the officials were awestruck by how quickly attached Jack had become to Castiel.

Castiel was making lunch when he heard Jack unlocking the front door. "Father?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at the tone of Jack's voice and turned to see Jack drenched in mud and rain, standing solemnly in the doormat.

Castiel went towards him and started pulling at his shoes. When the shoes were off, he carefully pulled opened his jacket to find the bundle of groceries. Castiel stopped and took the bundle and stared at it for a while.

_This is so like him..but Jack isn't even our child._

"Father..? I'm sorry I got wet, I forgot my umbrella an-"

Castiel enveloped Jack in a hug and said, "You've done nothing to be sorry about Jack. You're so special" and kissed Jack's forehead and then made a face.

"Okay but we need to get a warm bath first" Jack giggled a bit and then started shrieking as Castiel carried him over his shoulder and marched towards the bathroom.

While Castiel shaved, Jack scrubs harder on his arms where the dirt is the worst and tries to remember his life one year ago. It's all bits and pieces but he knows it was all about pain and his mother being the only good thing. That was until he met his father.

He looked up to Castiel who was scowling at the mirror about something. He resumes his scrubbing and he realised that even though Castiel wasn't his real father, he loves him as much as he loves his mother. He had never known what happiness was before he met Castiel and even though the memories are faded, but the trauma is still there. And his father helps him everyday with that.

He again looks up to his father and thinks how can he make his father as happy as his father makes him, because though they love each other, Jack has never seen his father's smile reach his eyes.

.

While other kids found school boring and rather play among themselves, Jack loved to learn. Aunt Anna and his school doctor Jess tells him that his father was also the same. He really loves his father the most (maybe nougats are the only competition to his father) and it saddens him when he cannot see much physical resemblance among them. For example, his father has jet black hair while he has sort of blonde or sandy hair and so compliments like that always makes his day.

"Hey Clark! What's with the girl hair!" shouted a voice from the left side of Jack. Clark was Jack's best friend and they always sat together in class.

Clark ignored the taunt but Jack paused in his work and noticed a boy with a lollipop looking at them with a few more boys hanging by his sides.

"Ignore them Jack. They're not worth it." Jack said nothing and he went back to what he was doing.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?" The lollipop guy was now hovering over Clark's desk. Jack stopped his work and looked at Clark.

Clark was still ignoring the bully, who soon was crushing Clark's hand. Clark let out a cry and before the lollipop guy knew what was going on, Jack was sitting on top of him with his eyes flaring fire.

"You are hurting my friend"

But before anything else could happen-

"Jack! Dick! Principal's office now!" A voice called out from the door of the classroom.

.

Jack was disappointed with himself. His father had repeatedly told him not to fight with anyone but here he is waiting in the school office for his father. His principal, Mr. Singer was not very displeased as this was his first fight in school but he became more remorseful thinking of his father, who was already much frazzled.

Jack kicked his feet towards the floor and the red haired secretary-cum-librarian (the name tag read Charlie) gave him a small smile. He lowered his head and leaned back against the wall and started fidgeting with his jacket.

A couple of voices could be heard from the hallway and soon they entered the office. Charlie squealed on seeing the visitors and Jack looked up to see who ellicited such a reaction from her, who usually isn't a people person as far as he has heard from Jane in his class.

When Jack looked up,he saw the secretary with Dr.Jess, her husband uncle Sam (who is a lawyer and he knows this because they come to his home on some days) and another man with blonde hair but now the atmosphere has completely changed and he could see tear streaks in everyone's faces.

Confused, Jack kept on staring trying to figure out what just happened in five seconds.

"Now that kid thinks we're nuts or something" said a rough deep voice (not like his father, a different kind) which belonged to the blonde haired man, to which the group chuckled a bit and wiped off their faces.

Uncle Sam went inside the principal's room while the blonde haired man came towards Jack.

Jack immediately lowered his head, a sudden shyness coming over him. The man lowered himself on his hunches and that's when Jack noticed that while others were wearing suits , this man was wearing camouflaged uniform.

"Are you from the army?" Jack blurted out of curiosity. The man's eyebrows rose and said, " How did you know?" Jack smiled a bit and pointed to his attire. The man smiled back and ruffled Jack's hair.

"My name is Dean", the man held out his hand.

"I'm Jack" said Jack and shook hands with Dean.

Dean looked around and then whispered to Jack,

"First time here?" Jack nodded.

"Wanna get out?" Jack looked around the office and saw the red haired secretary and the school doctor discussing something near the file cabinet. His father had told him not to talk with strangers but Dr.Jess and uncle Sam knew Dean and Dean feels good so he nodded yes.

On their way out, Dean noticed Jack rummaging through his backpack, then he turned to Dean and said with a grin, "Nougat?"

.

"So that's how you got your first visit to Principal?"

Dean and Jack were camping around the field near the exit of the school with nougat wrappers littered around them. The recess was over so they had the entire field to themselves.

Jack nibbled his current piece of chocolate and nodded slowly.

"As much as I would like to say you could've avoided that slide, I think that was kind of awesome."

Dean took a bite on his own candy. Jack looked up to Dean and smiled but then Dean noticed his smile faltered and then a familiar trench coat flurried past him and then came the gravelly voice,

"Excuse me Mr..."

Dean stood up.

"Cas" he breathed out.

Cas had come in a hurry on getting the call from Bobby. He was worried about Jack and it didn't help his mind when on reaching he saw his son outside in the fields alone with a man and maybe he did overreact a bit but never did he ever thought that it would be,

"Dean!"

Cas's grip on Jack's arm loosened and his other hand clenched and unclenched on his side.

Jack peeked from behind Cas and could see Dean's eyes shinning but he was startled by the shaking of his father's shoulders and soon Dean was coming forward and catching Cas before he fell down.

Jack was pulled from behind and turning he saw it was only Dr.Jess and her husband. He turned around and saw his father and Dean hugging and crying.

And then Dean moved back a bit and kissed his father and even from this far Jack could see both their shoulders sagging.

When the men parted, his father was still crying but also smiling which made Jack smile because he can't remember the last time he saw his father smile like that.

Dean was looking down and fidgeting with his jacket but kept looking at Jack, which confused him even more when his father looked back and forth between him and Dean and gave a bigger smile.

Jack looked up to Jess and Sam and asked, "Can we keep Dean? I've never seen my father smile so much ever"

Sam gave out a throaty chuckle and Jess pulled Jack in her arms and kissed him on the forehead.

The sun set low as the Winchesters returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!!! 
> 
> This is my first time with ao3 and destiel/spn so any feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Keep binging!


End file.
